


The Way You Look Tonight

by zebraljb



Series: Tonight [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Five times Eggsy loves Harry, no matter what he's wearing.  And one time he loves him enough to tell him so.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906381
Comments: 29
Kudos: 145





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



> So Sway said, "Can we have a fic with Eggsy seeing Harry in a full on tux for the first time?"
> 
> And I said, "ON IT."
> 
> Based around the lyrics of the Frank Sinatra standard, "The Way You Look Tonight."

Eggsy stares at his computer monitor, not really seeing it. He then stares at his keyboard, the keys blurring together. He sighs and gets up to look out his tiny window, the green of the grass almost blinding in its beauty. But he doesn’t see it.

“Gawain, that is nae your mission report.”

Eggsy barely jumps as the voice fills his head. “No, Merlin it is not.”

“It is already six days late. Can I ask why ye are staring at the meadow behind the manor instead of working on it?”

“Because I ain’t a fucking robot and sometimes I need to stretch my legs,” Eggsy snaps. There’s silence on the other end of the line. “Fuck. I’m sorry, Merlin. Sorry.”

“Forgiven,” Merlin says curtly.

“Just needed a mo. Can’t seem to focus on my work. I’ll get it together,” Eggsy promises, and he means it. “Swear down.”

“Would this lack of focus have anything to do with the Table meeting this morning?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eggsy says primly, sitting down in front of his computer like a good boy. “Oh, look, it’s my mission report. I should get to work.”

“I dinnae realizes ye had such an aversion to Cairo.”

“I don’t! I love Egyptian food.”

“I watched ye…ye were nae pleased when we were discussing open missions.”

“Weren’t my mission I wasn’t pleased about,” Eggsy mutters, remembering at the last minute that Merlin can hear anything he says. “I, uh, mission report. Look at all these blank fields I need to fill in!”

“The mark enjoys the attention of posh middle-aged peacocks. It is nae as if ye fit the bill,” Merlin says, and Eggsy realizes he’s teasing. 

“Yes, I’m SO jealous I don’t gotta literally kiss up to some bird who enjoys blowing people up for fun,” Eggsy says sarcastically.

“It will mean nothing to him, Eggsy,” Merlin says gently.

Deep down Eggsy appreciates the sentiment. He knows that no matter what, Merlin is on his side. But Harry is Merlin's best friend. “I don’t care what it means to who…whom…and I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Eggsy growls. “Gotta finish these priceless reports, Merlin…can I have my brain back now?”

“He thinks the world of ye as well,” Merlin comments before disconnecting the line.

Eggsy broods as the train takes him back to civilization. Merlin’s an idiot. Well he’s NOT an idiot, really, not about pretty much everything. Except this. Merlin knows nothing about this. Eggsy doesn’t care who gets what assignment. So what if Harry’s going out to dinner the next evening with one of the most beautiful and most deadly women Eggsy’s ever heard of? So what if he’ll have to wine and dine and charm her…all things Eggsy knows Harry is incredibly good at? So what if Harry maybe enjoys it. He’s seen pictures of this bird…she’s stunning. And Harry is…Harry.

Harry is also striding about the shop, Eggsy finds when he exits the fitting room. “It seems a bit snug in the shoulders, but then again, it IS velvet,” Harry’s saying to Andrew. “Ah, Gawain, good afternoon.”

“Galahad,” Eggsy says, gulping hard.

Harry is turning this way and that in front of a mirror, long legs clad in blue plaid trousers topped off by a blue velvet suit jacket. The shimmer of the velvet seems to highlight the deep brown of Harry’s hair, and as usual, his legs look endless in the trousers. How the fuck does ANYONE look good in plaid fucking trousers? Eggsy isn’t sure, but Harry’s pulling it off. Of course. Because he’s fucking perfect and Eggsy hates him and loves in him in the same breath.

“What do you think, my boy?” Harry gives him a tiny smile over his shoulder. “Am I alluring enough to entice the beautiful Chantelle Harris?”

 _I think I’d give anything to be your boy for real_ , Eggsy thinks. Out loud, before his brain fully connects to his mouth, he says, “Of course you are, but from what I heard, she likes anything over the age of fifty with a big dick and a big bank account.”

Harry’s smile falters ever so slightly. “Well, hopefully I can convince her that I am all of those things, although the over fifty won’t be difficult.” He turns back to the mirror and Eggsy kicks himself in the head.

Well done, Eggsy.

2

“Come on…you can do it,” Eggsy says encouragingly.

“I don’t DO what you do,” Roxy snaps. “I’m not a monkey.”

“I’m not a monkey either,” Eggsy retorts, easily bouncing from wall to wall, climbing a rope and sitting on top of the obstacle triumphantly. “I’m just not a whiny baby.”

“I am NOT a whiny baby.” Roxy grabs the rope and struggles to the top. As soon as her arse hits the obstacle Eggsy runs down the other side, flips sideways off another wall, and lands happily on his feet.

“Nah, guess not. You’re just slow.”

“My word,” a familiar voice says from behind him. Eggsy winces. Of COURSE it’s Harry, who Eggsy hasn’t talked to since that day in the dressing room when he’d behaved like a complete horse’s arse. And OF COURSE Eggsy is sweaty and filthy and wearing his oldest workout clothes. Well, now he apparently LOOKS like he’s come from a horse’s arse as well. He slowly turns around.

“Hello, Galahad, sir,” he says politely, trying to keep his eyes from exploding out of his skull. Harry stand before him in battered trainers, running shorts that barely go past the curve of his arse, and a surprisingly tight vest advertising the Oxford University Boat Club. His legs have somehow grown even longer, looking slim and toned and absolutely lickable, even covered in sweat. “You, uh, did you row?”

“I did,” Harry says with a proud smile. “You wouldn’t know it to look at me now.”

“You have the physique of a rower, if I am permitted to say so, sir,” Roxy says from her perch. “I can tell you rowed.”

Eggsy has no clue if Harry looks like a rower. He just knows Harry looks like the man he wishes to climb like a fucking tree. “You, um, out for a run?” _Christ, Unwin, you are such a winner_.

“Just finished…heard you two shouting and came to investigate,” Harry says with a grin. His cheeks are pink with exertion and he looks a good ten years younger. He glances up at Roxy. “Don’t let this one bully you, Lancelot. Just because he’s Spiderman in his spare time doesn’t mean you can’t measure up.”

“Oh, I know plenty of ways I measure up, sir…and even more where I excel.”

“Exactly.” Harry gives a bit of a smile to Eggsy to show he means no ill will. “I will see the two of you later.” He adjusts his eye patch and slowly jogs on down the path.

Eggsy watches Harry’s arse – watches Harry, that is – run away. Since when does Harry have an arse worth watching? He shakes his head and looks up at Roxy. “Even more where you excel? Come down here and say that to my face.”

Roxy lightly skips down the wall and Eggsy takes off into the woods.

3

“No, JB, no. Just…c’mon, bruv.” Eggsy sighs and allows his dog to tug him off the path to a tree. “Why a tree? Why can’t you just, I dunno, go by the path.” He looks at the sky, waits, and groans. He’s tired, he’s hungry, and he wants to get home. He’d figured it was a harmless idea, having JB come in and hang out with the other dogs at the kennel while he was working…but apparently JB took it as an opportunity to go ballistic and be some sort of ADHD-fueled ball of fur, according to the kennel master. Eggsy was taking him on one last walk before heading to the train, hoping he could wear the dog out a bit before bringing him home for the evening.

JB breaks Eggsy from his reverie by barking his stupid head off. Eggsy looks up and feels like barking himself. Harry is striding toward him clad in charcoal grey trousers, a white shirt, and a black cardigan. He looks like a librarian, a sex god, and someone’s university professor all at once. Eggsy’s never realized until that moment that one person could incorporate all three of his favorite porn themes. “Well, what do we have here? Hello, Mr. Bauer.” Harry’s grin lights up his entire face as he bends down to pet JB.

JB loses his shit – which Eggsy understands. He probably would jump around and whine if Harry scratched HIM behind the ears. But instead of acting like a proper dog, JB instead acts like a creature put on the earth specifically to embarrass Eggsy. JB suddenly tries to reach Harry by running around the tree, winding the leash AND Eggsy around the trunk in the process. “JB, what the fuck?” Eggsy yells angrily, wincing as his cheek scrapes along the rough bark.

“Allow me,” Harry says smoothly. He takes the leash from Eggsy, allowing him to step back and probe at his face as he glares at his demon mongrel. Harry unwinds the leash and scoops JB up.

“Not the face, JB!”

“It’s quite all right. It’s been a long time since I had a proper face bath.” Harry laughs with delight as JB licks every inch of his face. Eggsy has to smile as well. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Harry look so casual and relaxed.

“So, uh, we got a new dress code I ain’t aware of?” Eggsy motions at the cardigan.

“Ah, yes.” Harry hands Eggsy the leash and returns JB to terra firma. “Merlin has asked me to consult on Tristan’s mission. I normally wouldn’t dress like this here at HQ, but it looks like it’s going to be a long night.” Harry sighs wearily.

“You…you okay, Harry?” Eggsy asks timidly. He doesn’t like the worry lines at the corner of Harry’s eye, the way his forehead is creasing with fatigue.

“Just a bit of a headache. They come quite often now.” He subconsciously touches the eye patch.

Eggsy feels like hell. Intense ridiculous foolish crush notwithstanding, Harry is his friend. He needs to man up and get over it. “Is there anything I can do?” He asks. “Me and JB ain’t got nothing planned for the evening…we could maybe run for tea and food when you and Merlin get peckish.”

“Aren’t you kind?” Harry says with a warm smile. “While I appreciate the offer, you know how Merlin gets when people infiltrate his lair without invitation.”

“I do,” Eggsy says, wincing.

“We will be fine, but I promise to call down for food and drink at least once during the night.”

“Twice,” Eggsy orders, and JB arfs in agreement.

“Well, who am I to fight the two of you?” Harry smiles and Eggsy sighs against his will. “I should hurry along…I was just getting a brief bit of fresh air before heading to Merlin’s office. Have a good evening, Eggsy. And you as well, Mr. Bauer.” Harry bends down to give JB one last pet, surrounding Eggsy with his cologne.

Eggsy is so fucked.

4

“A blind date?” Roxy asks as they walk briskly down the corridor at HQ. “YOU…on a blind date?”

“It’s not a blind date,” Eggsy insists. “It’s just drinks. Jamal, he…he, uh, I trust him.” Jamal is the only person in Eggsy’s ‘old’ life, other than his mother, who knows Eggsy’s true sexual preference. “He has this mate at work, thinks me and him would get on. We’re gonna go for a pint on Friday.”

“So it’s a friend of a friend, someone you’ve never met.”

“Right.” Eggsy gives her an odd look. “Weren’t you playing attention?”

“And this friend of yours set the two of you up to have drinks.”

“Well, yeah.”

“That’s called a blind date,” Roxy informs him. 

“You don’t gotta make it sound like the plague,” Eggsy points out with a glare. “Ain’t looking to shag him the first night, just have a few laughs.”

“But I thought you were interested in…”

“In who?” Eggsy is still glaring at her as they round the corner by Harry’s office. “Interested in who?” He says in a quieter voice, just before running into a new wall.

But it’s not a wall. It’s Harry, who apparently was carrying a cup of freshly brewed, hot tea. Harry hisses and lets out something akin to a scream as he drops the mug. Tea splashes up and hits him in the chest. “Galahad!” Roxy gasps. “Gawain, get him cleaned up, I’ll take care of the mess.” 

Almost without thinking Eggsy shoves Harry back into his office, which thankfully is right behind them. “Fuck, Harry, I’m so fucking sorry. Get the shirt off. Get it OFF! It’s gonna scald you…fabric’s so thin bet that tea went right through!” Eggsy paws through the little cabinet where Harry keeps his tea things and finds a towel. “I’m so sorry…fuck, I hope it doesn’t like scar you or nothing.” He turns around and freezes.

Harry has whipped his tie open, undone the buttons of his shirt, and is working on the cufflinks. He finally rips the fabric from his body, gasping as he reaches for the hem of his undershirt. The dress shirt is expensive and therefore quite thin. For all Eggsy knows it could be bulletproof like the suits, but it is definitely not burning-hot-liquid-proof. Eggsy can only stare as the undershirt comes off as well, leaving Harry in his trousers, shoes, and nothing else. “If you’d be so kind,” Harry says tightly. Eggsy mutely hands over the towel. Harry goes to the tiny liquor cabinet and retrieves a few cubes of ice from an insulated bucket. He wraps them in the towel and presses it against his stomach.

“Jesus,” Eggsy whispers, watching the muscles of Harry’s back ripple and twist. Harry turns around with a confused look on his face and blushes as he catches Eggsy’s eye. “I, uh, I’m sorry.” Eggsy looks away, but not before he gets a delicious eyeful of Harry’s chest and abdomen, slightly pudgy with age but not fat by any definition of the word. Eggsy orders his cock to stand down. _Don’t worry, I’ll memorize this and we can wank to it later._

Harry clears his throat and looks down at his stomach. “No harm done. I have a clean shirt in the cabinet, if you’d be so kind.” He motions to a cabinet by the window. “Undershirts in the bag at the bottom.”

“Yeah, sure.” Eggsy stumbles over and retrieves a shirt from its hanger along with a folded undershirt. “I’m so sorry, Harry. Me and Roxy were talking about blind dates, and I wasn’t watching where I was going. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Blind dates? I never thought of Lancelot as the blind date type.” Harry smiles as he tugs on the undershirt. “She doesn’t seem that desperate.”

“She ain’t. That…that would be me.” Eggsy’s shoes suddenly seem quite fascinating. “I’m the one going on the blind date.”

“Eggsy. I beg your pardon. I just…I never…”

“Better help Roxy clean up my mess,” Eggsy says. “Glad you ain’t hurt. Sorry again.” Eggsy all but runs out the door, almost colliding with the janitor mopping the floor.

“You are a MENACE,” Roxy declares. She takes one look at Eggsy’s face and doesn’t elaborate. “Let’s get going,” she says quietly, linking her arm through Eggsy’s. “Thank you, Joshua.”

“Any time, Lancelot,” the janitor replies.

Eggsy allows Roxy to lead him down the hall.

5

Eggsy straightens his tie, fixes his hair, and knocks on Merlin’s office door. “Enter.”

Eggsy stands tall and pastes a smile on his face. “Good morning, Merlin. Reporting as requested.”

“Ye do realize ye dinnae have to primp before coming to see me?” Merlin asks with an amused smile. “I have seen ye on the toilet in the dorms.”

Eggsy blinks at him. “I’m not even sure what to address first. How’d you know I was primping?”

“I have eyes everywhere, lad.” Merlin motions to his bank of computer monitors.

“And really? Me on the toilet? That’s rank and a bit kinky even for you, bruv.”

“I didn’t say I ENJOYED seeing it. I just said I’ve seen it,” Merlin said. “My kinks don’t lean in that direction.”

Eggsy practically has to sit on his lips to keep from asking for details. “Anyway, you wanted to see me?”

“Aye, I have a quick mission for ye, but I wanted to check in with ye as well. Between Cairo for you, and the installation of the new software for me, we’ve barely seen each other for more than five minutes of late.”

“True. We should go for a pint. Fish and chips, maybe?”

“My current levels of grease and carbohydrates are dangerously low,” Merlin admits and Eggsy grins. “But from what I hear, ye have been busy enough having pints with people.”

“Roxy grassed?” Eggsy blurts out.

“Nae, lad…when will ye realize these are ALWAYS on?” Merlin touches the side of his glasses. “Unless ye turn them off.”

“How do you turn them off?”

Merlin gives him a look. “When ye have been here two decades, I will tell ye.”

“You’ll be retired by then.”

“I most certainly will not. I will be dying in this chair, I’ll have you know.”

For some reason this stabs at Eggsy’s heart. “No, you won’t, cuz you’ll figure out the way to immortality long before that.” Eggsy cannot imagine a Kingsman without Merlin in that chair.

Something softens in Merlin’s hazel gaze. “Aye, lad, I’m sure ye are correct.”

Eggsy clears his throat. “So, yeah, date didn’t go that well, guess you know. Bloke was nice enough, but we had no common interests, and…”

“…and ye would prefer the attentions of someone else.”

“I…did you call me in here to discuss my lovelife or lack thereof?” Eggsy snaps.

“Nae. I called ye in here to discuss the well-being of our mutual friend Harry Hart.”

“Harry?” Eggsy gasps. Something skitters up his spine and lands in his throat. “What…he…is he all right? Ain’t seen him today but I thought he just got back from Nice.”

“He did. He stayed home today due to illness.”

“Illness?” Eggsy says faintly.

“Aye. Since V-Day he gets headaches, as ye know. He can usually work through them, but today’s was particularly rough. I ordered him to remain at home…but I would prefer that someone check in on him.” Merlin points to a sack by the door. “There are a few medicinal items in there, as well as soothing compress cloths and a special tea. I would like ye to deliver them to Harry.”

“Me?”

“Are ye telling me ye are too good to be a delivery boy?”

“No, I just…maybe someone with some medical training, just in case?”

“Ye will be all the medicine he needs, lad,” Merlin says. Eggsy studies him suspiciously but Merlin’s face remains impassive.

“All right.” Eggsy picks up the sack. “Anything I should know?”

“Make sure he is nae working. He’ll find a way to do something he shouldn’t, just because he is unwilling…or unable…to admit he needs a break now and then.”

“I’ll make sure,” Eggsy vows. “Knowing him he’s sitting there in his suit with a glass of whisky, looking over his old reports or sommat.”

“Exactly. I knew I could count on you when it comes to Harry.”

“You definitely can.” 

Eggsy hurries out of the office, bound and determined to get Harry better.

He’s still bound and determined when he knocks on Harry’s door, ready to argue Harry right into one of these medicinal clothes and a cup of tea if he has to wrestle him there. The door opens a few inches. “Eggsy,” Harry says, wearily leaning in the doorway as he opens the door a bit more. He squints against the light. “This is a surprise.”

Eggsy stares at the grey pajamas bottoms that stick out below his red dressing gown. “Harry, I…”

“I’m afraid I…do you need something?”

“Oh, sorry, I…Merlin sent me with some things for you.” Eggsy holds up his sack.

“Well, do come in, then.” Harry steps aside and allows Eggsy to come in before closing the door. “I apologize for the lack of light, but these headaches…”

“Quit apologizing,” Eggsy interrupts. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“Well, it seems quite ridiculous, a grown man staying home sick like a child.”

Eggsy takes a good look at him. His lizard brain drinks in the satin pajamas and worn gown, absently wondering if Harry is wearing pants under the trousers. His heart, however, immediately goes out to the pain and tightness in Harry’s face and voice. “Upstairs,” he orders. “And miss me with that grown man shit. You’re ill. You need rest. Shoo. Up you go.” He gives Harry a gentle nudge. “M’gonna get you settled.”

“I’m quite all right. The headaches…”

“Upstairs, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy says sternly. “I got years of dealing with a little sister under my belt. Don’t think for one minute I don’t know all the tricks.”

“Very well.” Harry plods up the stairs with Eggsy at his heels.

Eggsy stares at the beautiful blue and grey bedroom as Harry leads the way in. “This is aces,” he whispers.

“Thank you. I find it soothing,” Harry admits.

“Get in there and do your business. Then you’re going to bed.” Eggsy points to the en suite.

“My, you are bossy.” But Harry does as he’s told, returning without the gown this time. A hint of chest hair peeks out above the top button of the pajama shirt, and Eggsy’s mouth actually waters. 

Eggsy pulls back the covers and Harry climbs into bed without a fight. Eggsy takes his sack into the en suite and reads the directions for the cloths. He wets one with warm water and returns to the bedroom. “Why don’t…won’t it feel better without the patch?”

“I suppose so,” Harry says quietly, but makes no move to take it off.

“I won’t look,” Eggsy promises. He stares at the ceiling.

“No need for all that,” Harry says, but Eggsy hears the snap of the strap coming off Harry’s head. Eggsy flails a bit but manages to get the cloth over Harry’s eyes and forehead before looking down. “Ahh…that feels quite lovely,” Harry sighs. “Thank you.”

“Weren’t me. Thank Merlin,” Eggsy corrects. “Okay, so there’s some medicine here, and some special tea. I’ll get you a cuppa, and bring it back here. You just rest, and I’ll let myself out.”

“Eggsy.” A strong hand captures his wrist. “I appreciate this. More than you know.”

Since Harry can’t see him Eggsy takes the opportunity to study him for a long moment. “It’s my pleasure,” Eggsy says softly. “Don’t like you hurting, Harry. Glad I could help.” He squeezes Harry’s hand and leaves the bedroom before he says anything more.

+1

“But it weren’t my fault!” Eggsy protests. “Bors…”

“I do agree that if there is an explosion, Bors is normally the cause, if he’s on the same continent as the event,” Merlin says. “But ye were to evacuate the location and ye failed to do so.”

“But the intel…”

“Intel is always important, Gawain, but the life of the agent is even more important,” Harry says quietly from his spot at Merlin’s window.

Eggsy hangs his head in shame. He’d dreaded the encounter with Merlin to begin with, but when he’d arrived to Merlin’s office and found Harry there as well, that was just the icing on the fucking cake. “It could have saved people. Saved kids,” Eggsy says almost tearfully. “One of me ain’t worth two hundred kids.” He’s confused when he sees Harry’s entire body stiffen.

“Be that as it may, Gawain, ye disobeyed a direct order. No matter if your heart was in the right place or not,” Merlin adds. “Ye will have your dinner tonight, go to the shop, and clean.”

“Clean? The shop?” Eggsy gapes at him.

“I do believe I’m speaking English,” Merlin replies calmly. “And do close your mouth. Ye are not a fish.” Eggsy slams his mouth shut. “Ye will move the displays and clean under them, and then ye will clean and mop the floor.”

“That’s gonna take hours!”

“Ye COULD have been sitting in Medical for hours if not days if the explosion had gone off five minutes sooner!” Merlin growls. “Do ye wish to argue with me?”

“No, sir,” Eggsy mumbles. “Sorry.”

“Think things through next time, Gawain,” Harry says as he turns from the window. His eye is kind as he looks at Eggsy. “We’d hate to lose you.”

“Indeed. Just because your mentor enjoyed getting blasted through windows doesn’t mean ye should follow in his footsteps.”

Harry smirks a bit. “He only wishes he could be like me.”

Yes, Eggsy thinks desperately. Yes, I do. But he says, “Permission to go?”

“I must go as well, Merlin, if I am to be on time for that gala tonight.”

Merlin snorts. “Aye, lad, ye are dismissed. Harry, the day ye are on time for something, even for a mission, is the day I will tattoo the top of my head.”

Eggsy dips his mop into the bucket and attacks the last corner of the floor. He’s been working for almost three hours and he’s grimy and exhausted. He has a new appreciation for Joshua and all the other janitors, because this is backbreaking work. He’s in fairly decent physical shape, of course, but this uses completely different muscles and he’s covered in dust and dirt. 

He hums as he swings the mop back and forth. “Lovely…never ever change…keep that breathless charm…won’t you please arrange it, ‘cause I love you…and the way you look tonight.” He does a few dance steps and dips the mop.

“Fred Astaire, eat your heart out.”

Eggsy whirls around, dropping the mop with a clatter. It lands on his toe with an annoying crunch but he doesn’t care. He’s too busy forgetting how to breathe. Harry is standing just inside the door, clad in a handsome black tuxedo that highlights his body as if he was born in it. His waist is trim, shoulders broad, and legs sinfully long. Eggsy’s brain truly goes offline. “I…you…what you doing here, Harry?” Eggsy finally manages.

“I was able to excuse myself after dinner, thankfully. I do hate these galas, but Merlin seems to think I feel at home there…as if caviar and lobster are my favorite thing.” Harry wrinkles his nose a bit and adjusts his cuffs. Eggsy continues to stare and Harry starts blushing. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I just…you move rather well.”

“Mum liked those old Ginger Rogers movies,” Eggsy says faintly. “Watched them all the time.”

“I see.” Eggsy stares at Harry for so long that he finally looks down at himself. “Do I have a stain, or a tear, or…”

“You’re stunning,” Eggsy blurts out. He feels his face flame and sees Harry turn even redder.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re stunning. Absolutely gorgeous. Breathtaking is probably the most appropriate word cuz I sure as shite can’t breathe right now.” Eggsy’s heart thuds a mile a minute because he knows if he doesn’t shut up now he never will.

“Well, I…Eggsy. That is quite thoughtful of you. It is just a tuxedo. I’ve worn them quite often and…”

“But I ain’t never seen you,” Eggsy interrupts. He knew it wasn’t gentlemanly but he is pretty much out of fucks to give, now that his brain and mouth have ceased relations. “And I’m seeing you now and you are…perfect.”

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers. “Be careful…you’ll turn an old man’s head.”

“Yeah, well, miss me with that, cuz you ain’t old. You’re just right. And if it would turn your head in my fucking direction I’d say whatever I could.” Harry takes a step back. “Look, Harry, I’ve tried. Fuck knows I’ve tried. I’ve tried to play it cool and I’ve tried to pretend you’re just a mate, or a coworker, but every time I see you my heart skips a beat, and seeing you like this probably took a year off my life.”

“I…well…”

“I think you’re gorgeous and sex on two legs. I think you’re so fucking fit, and when you laugh it makes my heart smile, and when you’re hurting I want to dig Valentine up and kill him again and again. I don’t care if you wear a patch or you don’t wear a patch, cuz scars are only on the living and you’re here. You’re alive. I want you to be proud of me and I want you to like me and I want you to…see me,” Eggsy finishes in a whisper. 

“Eggsy, what are you saying?” Harry says in a strange voice.

“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Harry cross the room in three long strides, cups Eggsy’s face in his large hands, and gives him a kiss that LITERALLY takes his breath away. His mouth tickles against Eggsy’s for a moment, presses a bit firmer, and then his lips are sliding over Eggsy’s own. His tongue gently teases until Eggsy lets it in, and then Harry is crushing Eggsy’s body against his own taller frame, one hand moving to fist in Eggsy’s hair. “Eggsy…my dear darling boy,” Harry murmurs, dragging his mouth along Eggsy’s jaw.

“Bwah?” Eggsy manages.

Harry pulls back to smile at him. Eggsy is shocked to see his eye glistening with tears. “I’ve been fighting feelings for you for MONTHS, darling. Ask Merlin. He has been quite irritating about it. But I never thought…there was no chance…you are so young and charming and full of life. You’re like a bright candle, and I didn’t want to do anything to douse your flame.”

“I burn brighter when you’re around, Harry, don’t you know that?”

“I do now.” And Harry gives him another kiss. “But you…you were dating.”

“Had to do something to keep from pining away for you morning, noon, and night,” Eggsy says, still unsure of what exactly is happening. “Was miserable. No one compares to you, Harry.”

“Oh,” Harry breathes, and follows it with yet another incredible kiss. 

“So…so…” Eggsy bites his bottom lip as he looks up into the face he loves. “What does this MEAN?” If Harry says he wants to take him to bed, just that one time, Eggsy would be okay with it. Mostly. He PROBABLY wouldn’t die of a broken heart afterwards.

“You’ve been cleaning and are tired, I’m sure. I’m exhausted…this has ended up being quite the emotional day for us both, I’d think.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s nose before taking his hand. “And tomorrow night I shall pick you up at half-six and take you out for dinner…if you’re amenable.”

“A date…you want to take me on a dinner date?” Eggsy’s sure he’s died and gone to heaven. This isn’t his life.

“I do…and I want to take you on a lunch date and a breakfast date and any other date we can think of. I want to watch telly with you on my sofa and kiss through the programs. I want to walk hand in hand with you through museums. I want to spar with you in the gym. And someday…if I’m permitted…I would like to undress that beautiful body of yours and cover it with my kisses.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whimpers. “Is…is this a dream?”

“I hope not…I don’t wish to wake up.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, burying his face in Harry’s chest. “Do…do I gotta dress up for this date?”

“No, my darling boy. You are perfect just the way you are.”


End file.
